James Potter is Back
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: When James suddenly finds himself in the middle of town 14 years in the future he goes to find his son and finds out that might not be so simple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

James Potter didn't know how he had gotten here, the last he knew he was in the house. The house! Lily! Harry! He ran back to the house and found it was not there. In fact it looked like it had been gone for a while. He panicked "LILY!" he called in to the night. He heard only the sound of his echo calling back to him. He then spotted the stone wall around the house; people had written on it. He read the first one that caught his eye it was freshly written unlike the others which were fading slowly. It read: **Happy fifteenth birthday Harry James Potter. **_How could Harry be fifteen? Either I've gone way forward in time or dark magic is going on here._

James looked around not sure what to do he ran his hands thru his messy hair. Lily was clearly not here wherever she was, he had to find her and his son and find out what was going on.

Not knowing where he was headed, James walked down the street. He found himself at the church, in the cemetery. He looked among the names, recognizing more and more people, till he stopped at the largest graves side by side with the most flowers and photos. The first one read: Lily Potter loving sister, mother, aunt and daughter. James walked forward and found his own name but not his son's. If Lily's gone and I am supposed to be, Harry must be with Sirius. There was no other option, Harry HAD to be with Sirius or Remus. The only other option was... Dursley. Dumbledore would not have allowed my son to grow up with those jerks, James thought. James decided at that moment he had to get to London as fast as he could. James reached into his pocket, and found the floo powder he kept while he and Llly were in hiding.

Now all he needed was a fireplace.

**London. Early the next morning.**

James didn't know where to look. He didn't know who Harry lived with. He hoped it was Sirius; why would it not be? He had no reason to believe otherwise.

He walked in to the Ministry for Magic building: that was the only place he thought might know about where his son was. If they would even tell him. He walked up to a desk, keeping his head down so the woman would not recognize him as James or as Harry. He said, "I'm looking for somebody who knows about the whereabouts of Harry James Potter".

"Harry James Potter will be in a trial, but that's all I can say, you need to ask Arthur Weasley. I understand his son is quite close to the boy", she said in a bored tone that told James She would rather be anywhere else but talking to him at that moment.

"What kind of trial?" James asked no expecting an answer.

"That is private", was all she said going back to her paperwork. James just sighed and shook his head.

"Is Mr Weasley in then?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes". She led him up to the right office.

''Somebody's here for you sir'' she said in the same tone she eyed him in way that told him she wished he would put his head up. ''God this is one cheerful woman'' he muttered. Mr Weasley looked up from his desk.

"How can I help you?" asked the older of the two men.

"I need to see Harry James Potter I've been told your son is close to him". James explained it the best he could without telling the guy that he was Harry's dead father.

"That will not be possible: he is boy, not a zoo animal I gather the boy gets tired of this". James was confused by that. Did he mean Harry got more attention than most kids?

"I just want to talk to him" James said frustrated, ''where does he live?"

"At the moment he is at my house with my son" the man replied.

"I want to talk to him". James repeated. He was getting a little mad now, forgetting this man did not know who he was or why he wanted to talk to Harry so badly he could be out too kill Harry for all this guy knew, any smart person wouldn't Just tell him where the boy lived in fact James would be slightly pissed if he did.

"I do not send strange men after my kids" the man said calmly that hit a nerve for James.

"He is not your son", James snarled, seeing the family picture on the wall for the first time. It was Arthur Weasley with a woman and eight kids; most of them red heads, but one of them had jet black hair and glasses. He was small and skinny; he stood out the most. _''Harry_'' James thought.

"Molly and I consider him so", Arthur said calmly. "Tell me who you are sir, and I will think about it". James looked at the man for the first time. The older man's eyes widened in shock. "James" he said.

* * *

''Well that changes things,'' Arthur said, ''You, my friend, are supposed to be dead.''

''Well it seems I'm not,'' said James, almost apologetic.

''Do you know when Harry was born?'' Arthur asked.

''July 1980'' James said, without pause.

''What color are his eyes?''

''Green. Like... Lily,'' James said. He almost choked as talking about her made him feel awful and he did not want to say her name again.

''Who was named his Godfather?'' Arthur questioned.

''Sirius Black," James responded.

''Godmother?"

''He has none,'' James answered.

''I still don't believe it a bit. I'm going to have to for now, though, 'I don't know enough about you to not believe you.'' Arthur said. James nodded knowing this was only logical to not quite trust a guy who was supposed to be dead. Harry had grown up with out him for years and on top of that he had possibly grown up with Dursley. He hated Petunia, and couldn't stand Vernon. He couldn't picture Vernon being very pleased about having Harry around all the time. "Who does he lived with?" James asked as this crossed his mind.

''With his aunt, cousin, and uncle,'' Arthur said.

''WHAT?'' James shouted. _''Why?_ James thought.

Grimmauld Place

When they arrived they shut themselves in the kitchen which was a large cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the center. James could hear a very angry sounding voice echoing its way through the house. ''Sounds like he's here already,'' said Arthur, sounding mildly surprised and amused.

''Is that Harry?'' asked James, a little surprised at how loud one person could yell. ''Sounds like he's got his mother's temper."

''He's got a nasty temper that one,'' said a voice. James turned round and spotted two teenagers, probably sixteen or seventeen, twins no doubt. They seemed to have apperated.

''Yeah,'' said the other, "I gather all of Britain can hear him."

''Forget Britain," his brother scoffed "What about the rest of the world?''

''James, these are my sons," said Arthur.

''Fred,'' said one of them.

''George,'' said the other.

''Boys,'' Arthur scolded.

''Well, at least our Father can tell us apart,'' one of them said gleefully, ''Wait,'' he said, looking at James, or it might have been his twin, James really couldn't tell. ''You look like...''

''I'm James Potter. I'm sort of back from the dead." James said, smiling.

''How'd you pull that off?'' asked one of the twins, looking shocked and rather scared.

''Cause it one of us were to die_''

''Fred!'' Molly scolded '' You are NOT going to die!''

''How do you know mother?'' Fred said cheekily,'' I could die tomorrow for all we know.''

''I don't know... Time travel or some time magic probably," James shrugged.

''Well, Looks like Harry's done yelling," said the other twin. James thought it was Fred, now that he had thought it over.

"Time to egg him on," said the twin James thought was George. The twins apparated in to the next room.

James looked up and spotted his best friend standing there. He looked shocked, ''James?" he asked. "Why? How?'' He looked over at Arthur. ''Is he for real? He's not a Death Eater?''

''I'm about fifty percent sure,'' Arthur replied. James looked over at his best friend. A look of disbelief and shock still showed on Sirius's face.

"What's your Animagus? And Harry's?" asked Sirius.

"A Stag," James answered, "I don't know Harry's though."

"A stag," Sirius informed him.

''Who was you're secret keeper?''. Sirius asked.

''Sirius black, later switched to Peter Pettigrew. James answered.

"It really is you, James," Sirius said.

"It is," James said. ''I'm not Lying to you Padfoot.'' Finally Sirius trusted him enough to hug him he had his best friend back.

''Does Harry know?'' Sirius asked. when they broke apart.

''No,'' said Arthur, ''I do think you and Remus should tell him first."

''We will. But we need to tell Remus first." At that second Remus walked into the room. They had to prove to him James wasn't a Death Eater. They somehow got him upstairs where the trio and none of the others in the house would see him. They didn't want Harry to see James yet you couldn't just barge in on your child when you were supposed to be dead.

When they were upstairs Sirius said, "He'll never believe us. He's more stubborn then Lily was."

"That's pretty stubborn" James Laughed, thinking of his wife when she got an idea in her head and wouldn't let it go.

"We'll tell him tonight," said Remus."You'll meet him tomorrow, though, knowing him he'll deny it. We will have to let him sleep on it." They made Plans to call an order meeting in the next few days, to inform James of things going on.

James went to bed that night thinking of his son and what the boy would be like.

* * *

''Harry, we need to talk.'' Sirius said Entering Ron and Harry's room where the three were sitting. ''You two may as well stay too''. He nodded at Ron and Hermione.

''Harry James is... alive.'' Remus said.

''WHAT?! NO NO NO NO THATS NOT NORMAL! HOW DO YOU KNOW HES NOT TRYING TO KILL ME?! I CAN'T...


	2. Chapter 2

**So I did some serious Editing and wrote a new part to this. New chapter will be up soon.**

"It can't be true," Harry told his best friend after cooling down a little he had gotten mad when he was told, not at the people telling him just mad that his life could never be normal.

"It has to be impossible, to raise the dead," agreed Ron.

"I don't know," said their friend, Hermione. "The adults seem to believe him." The boys just stared at the usual logical Hermione. "Sirius said when he asked about the secret keeper he knew the right answer, nobody, not even Lupin, knew about the switch," . she got up and paced around the room. Harry shook his head.

''Its impossible, he probably wants to kill me.'' Harry said brushing her off.

"I'm going to have to believe it, Harry," said Hermione, "As long as Sirius does.'' Harry would normally take Sirius's opinion over anybody else but this just wasn't normal.

"I don't," said Harry simply, "My dad's dead."

"I'm siding with Harry on this one Hermione," said Ron nodding.

''Honestly, you two,'' Hermione shook her head, ''I'm going to bed.'' She got up and said, ''You can't avoid him Harry, he's your dad''.

''Hermione.'' Ron shot her a glare.

''What?'' she snapped crossing her arms.

''Stop''. Ron said.

''How do we know he's for real?'' Harry asked, ''I mean dead people don't just come back.'' Harry wasn't sure about that there were things he still didn't know but in the muggle world it was impossible.

''Sirius believes him Harry, and Lupin. If they do I do.'' said Hermione. She turned on her heels and stormed to her room.

''What is with her?'' Ron commented shaking his head and crossing the room. Harry shook his head.

''You coming downstairs?'' Ron asked.

'' No I'd rather go to bed." said Harry just wanting to forget all this. Ron nodded understandingly, more tactful then Hermione for once.

**Ron's POV**

When Ron woke to the light shining in his eyes, he sat up and looked at the next bed, Harry was gone to his trial, that made him nervous what if he didn't get off? Ron liked Hermione, she was one of his best friends, but he needed Harry at Hogwarts with him. He'll get off Ron''. Hermione told him at breakfast. He knew she was trying to help but it wasn't consolation.

''I know, He's him right? he gets away with everything.'' Ron replied not so sure himself.

''What's the trial for?''. James asked.''

''When Harry was at his aunt and Uncles, he and his Cousin were attacked by dementors.'' Said Hermione James paled knowing that most fifteen year olds would not get away from that untouched.

''He used the Patronus curse to send them away''. Said Ron, ''His record is anything but clean''.

''He can conjure one?'' James asked. He couldn't do that even at seventeen and Harry could do it at fifteen?

''He was taught in third year, cause demeanors were guarding the school that year.'' Ron replied.

'' he's being expelled.'' Hermione explained going back to the main point.

''They can't do that!'' James cried outraged.

''Which is why he's there''. said Sirius. entering the conversation.

''He'll get off''. Said Fred, ''The kid blew up his aunt, an got away with it''.

''He did WHAT?'' James was surprised this boy seemed powerful

''Lost his temper'' Ron explained ''That's not hard for Harry he's normally very laid back, but his temper is not easy to control''.

''What else Have you three done?'' James asked.

''Fought a three headed dog' giant spiders' a troll in first year, ran into the wimping willow in first year,flew my dads car to save Harry from his relatives. Ron stopped to take a breath ''you don't want to know the rest'' Ron sighed not sure if he should say anything about Sirius.

''Tell me about Harry'' said James.

''Well he's got the worst luck you can imagine''. Started Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry got home everyone was in the kitchen. ''Well?'' said Ron. Harry grinned,

''Cleared," He said, avoiding James gaze on him.

''I knew it!'' Ron yelled, punching the air, ''You always get away with stuff.''

''They were bound to clear you,'' Hermione pointed out, ''there was no case against you, none at all."

''They shouldn't have charged you in the first place,'' James pointed out. Harry looked in his direction. Everybody in the room looked over at them. He looked alarmed and Hermione hit him lightly in the arm, prodding him to say something. Harry just nodded and avoided eye contact. That stung a little but Harry was in shock, so you couldn't blame him.

''Listen Sirius,'' Arthur spoke up, breaking the silence. ''Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry today-''

''What?'' said James and Sirius sharply. James hadn't liked him in school and liked him even less knowing his kid now gave Harry trouble.

''Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

''Absolutely,'' said Sirius, ''We'll tell him don't worry.''

''Well, I better get going. There's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnel Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner.''

''Harry, dear come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast.'' said Molly as Arthur left the kitchen. James watched them all sit down, eat and discuss the trial some more. Then out of nowhere Harry's hand flew to his forehead.

''What's wrong?'' James asked, knowing part of what might be going on. Voldemort was back, Harry must be feeling pain all the time now. Sirius and Remus had told him everything this morning.

''Nothing,'' Harry spoke to him for the first time, ''Happens all the time now." James really wanted Harry to talk to him. He was really good at avoiding him though. Time was growing thin, they would be going to school soon.

James overheard a conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione one day.

"He just spends more time up in his room lately guys. I feel kind of bad..." Harry was saying.

"Don't you go feeling guilty!" Hermione cried. "You belong at Hogwarts and Sirius knows it, personally I think he's being selfish."

Ron interjected right away. "That's a bit harsh Hermione!" he said. ''You wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company!''

"He'll have company, Harry's father," Pointed out the girl. "Plus it's headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix isn't it? He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live with him!" It kind of made sense to James. Sirius HAD to be lonely all by himself. James ran his hand through his hair and continued dusting. Sirius would have him now, James wouldn't leave him EVER from now on. He knew what it was like to feel useless because you couldn't leave the house.

"I don't think that's true," said Harry, a little defensively. "He didn't give me a straight answer when I asked him I could." James shook his head at his son's loyalty. He knew Sirius better than anyone he didn't want to make Harry feel guilty about getting off.

"And he probably felt a bit guilty himself, because I think a part of him was really hoping you'd be expelled." Hermione stated, "Then you'd both be outcasts together." James had to give the girl credit; she was smart.

"Come off it!" said both boys at the same time. She just shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. But sometimes I think Ron's mum is right and Sirius gets confused about weather you're you or your father, Harry." Harry gave her a look then went back to cleaning the hallway without a word.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, after Harry brushed pass James and was out of hearing distance. "That was tactless, his father, who's supposed to be dead, is in the next room."

"You're talking about tact to me Ron?" she cried. "I care for Harry, just as much as you and the best thing for him would be to sit down and talk to his dad!"

"And he will!" Ron cried, "When he's ready!"

"Harry's stubborn Ron, and you know that!" Hermione pointed out. "It took him a long time to trust Sirius."

"He thought the guy was responsible for his parents' death!" Ron cried again. "And so did you if I remember right! And look at them now, in a year he could be just as close to his dad as Sirius." His voice lowered to his normal voice. "You can't push this Hermione!"

"I'm just trying to help him Ron just like you!" She stormed out. Ron sighed and continued cleaning. James knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hi Ron," he said. Ron looked up and smiled.

"Hi Mr. Potter," he said.

"Call me James, Ron," James told the fifteen year old. "I just wanted to thank you. For accepting Harry into your family." Ron blushed and looked at the ground.

"It was the least I could do. He's my best mate," Ron replied.

"I had never met two friends as loyal as Sirius and Remus," James said. "Before I met you two." Ron smiled.

"When I met him he was 'The Famous Harry Potter' but now he's just my friend Harry. I would to anything for him."

"You two are always on his side that's the kind of friends a kid like him needs." James said. "I know he's a little weary of me right now and I understand."

"I'm sure he'll warm up Mr. Potter," Ron assured.

"Call me James, Ron," James repeated.

"Okay James," Ron grinned.

On the last day of holidays the letters from school came. Everyone found out Ron was made the prefect for Gryffindor. Everyone was really shocked but James wasn't. If you wrote down all the things Ron had done for the school you would have a long list. Sure Harry's would be longer, but that didn't matter.

"Don't pay attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!" Hermione cried when the twins teased him for being a prefect.

"Everyone acted the same way when I made head boy Ron," James told him. "You deserve it!" Hermione nodded.

"He's right Ron," she replied. "Look at all you've done." Ron smiled at her and James could tell that was their way of making up from the fight they'd had earlier. He and Lily had done the same thing.

_Flashback (Put this in italics from now until end of flashback.)_

_"James, I'm pregnant." Lily's eyes were full of fear. James was more shocked then he'd ever felt. When he was over it he ran over and spun Lily around laughing._

_"We're going to be parents!" he cried. When he put her down she looked shocked._

_"How can you be happy?" she said sadly._

_"How can you not?" he asked, a little shocked. He sat her down on the couch and brushed hair out of her face._

_"We're in the middle of a war James!" she cried._

_"Why does that matter?!" James cried. "That baby will be more loved by us then any child in the world."_

_"James I don't want him to grow up in fear," she sobbed. "That's just how Alice feels!"_

_"Alice is pregnant?" James asked, surprised._

_"Yes she asked us to be his godparents." she said tearfully._

_"What about her mother?" James asked._

_"She says her mum will be too," Lily said._

_"See Lily, that's great! Our daughter or son will grow up with the best mother ever! He or she can be friends with Alice's son or daughter."_

_"You don't get it do you?" She said, starting to cry._

_"Lily come on! Why can't you ever just be happy?" James cried._

_"Because I don't want my son or daughter to grow up unhappy like I know my sisters son will!" she said angrily._

_(End the flashback here._)

James smiled. They had made up the next day with just one look at one another, then Harry was born nine months later and a year after that James and Lily were gone.

"They've never had a new broom either," he said happily. James smiled, he was really starting to like Ron and Hermione. They were just like him and Lily. He wouldn't be surprised if they got together, but they were also always there but they were also always there for his son even if they disagreed on what was best for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay guys,

I'm sorry but this story is going to be discontinued. I just have lost my will to write it any more so thanks to all that supported it! My last chapter will be up in 2 seconds...

bye


	5. Chapter 5

APRIL FOOLS!

I would never leave you guys! Next chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**So heres the new chapter!**

**PS guys what do you think James's Bogart is? I think its a dead Harry but that's just me what do you think? Oh and BTW I'm not sure how much Dumbledore knows here guys so just bare with me if he doesn't know about the Horucxes yet!**

* * *

Down in the basement Molly had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:  
CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS

She looked in a better mood than James had seen her all holiday. "I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled," she added, beaming.  
Fred rolled his eyes.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after. James had tried to talk to Harry again and been given the cold shoulder. "Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Molly brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly -" He spotted James and stared for a few seconds, his eyes suspicious, "Aren't you dead?" He asked.

"I've been getting that a lot," James said dryly.  
Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Drawing room- " he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it - yeah, it's a Boggart- want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Molly, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually -" She gestured at the scarlet banner. "Fourth prefect in the family!" she said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head. Harry had the very uncomfortable feeling it was looking at him and moved away towards Sirius and Remus.

"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Ron with his normal eye, "authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you -" Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of his father and oldest brother. Molly was in such a good mood she did not even complain that they had brought Mundungus with them; he was wearing a long overcoat that seemed oddly lumpy in unlikely places and declined the offer to remove it and put it with Moody's traveling cloak.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Arthur, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"  
Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everybody moved towards the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato red and waist-length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks. Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know whether to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of Butterbeer and choking on it.

"What about you, Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back. Sirius, who was right beside Harry, let out his usual bark-like laugh.

"No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James.'' He nudged James with his elbow.

"But I was still head boy." James pointed out, "And that's how I fell for Lily."

"Yes she realized you weren't so bad," Sirius laughed. "Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," said Lupin. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."  
James snorted, "You tried to tell us off when it mattered."  
Hermione was talking very earnestly to Remus about her view of elf rights.

"I mean, it's the same kind of nonsense as werewolf segregation, isn't it?It all stems from this horrible thing wizards have of thinking they're superior to other creatures -" James shook his head. Just like Lily, he thought. Fred, George, and Harry were whispering in the corner.  
Molly yawned widely.

"Well, I think I"ll sort out that Boggart before I turn in - Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night, Harry, dear."  
She left the kitchen. Harry set down his plate. He seemed to be thinking.

"You all right, Harry?" James asked.

"Yeah, fine," said Harry.  
Moody took a swig from his hip flask, his electric-blue eye staring sideways at Harry.

"Come here, I've got something that might interest you," he said.  
From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered, old wizarding photograph.

"Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody. James looked over Harry's shoulder at the picture.

"Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it."  
Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him.

"There's me," said Moody, pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture the same now as back then, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side - that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family." James felt slightly upset, he had liked her a lot.

"That's Frank and Alice Longbottom, poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them.''

''What happened to them?" James asked. There was a silence James felt like nobody wanted to bring up what happened.

"Bellatrix," Harry said, his voice filled with empathy. ''The were tortured with the Crucio curse to insanity." James felt a mix of sorrow and guilt. Here he was, back from the dead, and with his son, while they were alive and couldn't remember theirs.

"Its not your fault," Harry said suddenly. "You can't help it."

"Thank you, Harry," James replied. This was the first time Harry had spoken to him without being spoken to.

Later  
"No!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "No - riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDlKULUS!" Crack. Dead twins. Crack. Dead Percy. Crack. Dead Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here!" shouted Harry, staring down at his own dead body on the floor. "Let someone else -"

"What's going on?"  
Remus had come running into the room, closely followed by Sirius and James, with Moody stumping along behind them. James spotted the dread Harry and he felt horrible this was the boy's future.

He would have to die.

Remus looked from Harry to the dead Harry on the floor and seemed to understand in an instant. Pulling out his own wand, he said, very firmly and clearly: "Riddikulus!"  
Harry's body vanished. A silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Remus waved his wand once more and the orb vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh - oh - oh!" gulped Mrs. Weasley, and she broke into a storm of crying, her face in her hands.  
"Molly," said Remus bleakly, walking over to her. "Molly don't…"  
Next second, she was sobbing her heart out on Remus's shoulder.

"Molly, it was just a Boggart," he said soothingly, patting her on the head, "just a stupid Boggart -"

"I see them d - d - dead all the time!" Molly moaned into his shoulder. "All the t - t - time! I d - d - dream about it -" Sirius was staring at the patch of carpet where the Boggart, pretending to be Harry's body, had lain. Dumbledore Had told James Everything about the horcruxes Harry had one inside of him, and would have die for it to be destroyed. He had Little time left with his son.


	7. Chapter 7

Hayyy all this is not a chapter sorry, but I will have the next one up soon! I went to Kona you see but I got a review from a guest I wanted to reply to so I will be replying here today!

Shona-Ann

Don't worry! I was kidding! lol

To the TARDIS

Thank you for your review! I agree the situation sucks!

Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs

I am don't worry!

guest:

Yes all pairing are canon and if you wanted Harmony I'm sorry I just don't support that ship because think Ron and Hermione are great!

No, but I'm going to have Harry give in slowly because his dead dad is back plus there are tons of people who want him dead, I just think Harry being Harry he wouldn't trust him so fast as I have seen in fics where Harry just jumps in to his arms.

* * *

thank you to all others who reviewed those are the ones I wanted to answer I will have the next chapter up and please support the podcast all aboard the night bus its great and I'm in it! Its a hp chapter by chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay guys! so go right ahead... throw rotten tomato's at me! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about not updating I've been deal with Anxiety disorder and haven't been myself lately. I'm just uploading this rough draft until my beta gets the edited version back to me I don't know where she went but I'm she its for a good reason! Any ways guys my next chapter will come sooner after my other 2 are updated as well! Please review! and please just note I know my punctuation sucks! If it bothers you and you wanted to correct or beta it this once that would be great! Any ways... see ya!**

**oh yes and PLEASE pray for us here in Alberta the floods are amazing and like we have never seen before!**

* * *

Harrys POV

''So how did the Dursleys treat you Harry?'' James Asked his Son the night before the boy left James Already somewhat knew but he wanted to be sure before he got his hands the people . Harry flinched his hart dropped he didn't want a uproar he knew he would get one though.

'Well they didn't Hit me often_''

''WHAT?!'' James and Sirius Yelled.

''Harry you prat why didn't you tell us!'' Ron asked. Grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

''Oh Harry!,'' Hermione burst into tears and Tackled Harry and Hugged him Harry turned red and backed away.

You guys I'm Fine, it's not like they beat me!''. He shrugged.

''But they never treated you right! did they?'' Ron asked. ''I'm sorry Harry I should have_''.

''Its not you're fault'' Harry said cutting him off. ''most of the time I ask for it''.

''Nobody ever deserves to be hit Harry'' said James, ''still ** at his wife's sister and her husband''.

''Sometimes I push Buttons''. Harry admitted.

''They obviously deserve more than they got from us last year'' Fred said his voice filled with Anger. James was shaking with anger Sirius wasn't much better next to him. ''HOW DARE THEY?!'' James yelled. Ron Winced obviously reminded of Harrys little episode when he showed up. Harry shrank as well not used to being on the other side of somebody's angry outbursts even when it was him and his uncle fighting he was the first to loose his temper.

''WHEN I GET A HAND ON THAT SISTER OF LILYS...''. Ron and Sirius and Harry and Exchanged a look knowing there was no way to calm a angry Potter. It was quite a chaotic scene, Hermione was still hugging him, choking him in fact.

''Hermione he's going to stop breathing soon'' Ron said. At that moment Harrys scar burned like never before.

''OW!'' he yelped. Everyone stopped to look at him. ''I'm fine" Harry gasped. He stood up the pain still burning. Then Harry felt himself topple over and the world went black.

* * *

''HES BACK!, JAMES POTTER IS BACK!'' Voldemort Yelled his voice full of anger. ''JAMES POTTER Has survived the killing curse, This will not do now they BOTH MUST DIE.''

* * *

James's POV

It had Just dawned on James, Maybe the curse Hadn't killed him. His love for Lily and Harry had saved him, Lily couldn't return, because that would lift the protection on Harry and that was dangerous information in the hands of the dark Lord, because if the spell was lifted ,Harry could die sooner then he thought.

''I'm fine really''. Harry said as everyone fussed over him.

''Harry, for you that means you are more then likely on you death bed''. Ron pointed out. ''Don't act so tough''.

''But I really am fine I just fainted''. He pointed out.

''You JUST fainted mate?'' one of the twins questioned him. ''For a normal person, that would put them in bed for a few hours, you look almost as bad as when you fell of your broom''.

''I don't even want to know''. James sighed knowing how many times Harry had almost died already.

''Hermione would you let go of him!'' Ron sighed exasperated. '' your cutting off his airway".

''Ronald he almost died''. Hermione snapped.

''He's right next to you!'' Ron snapped back.

''Do they ever stop bickering?'' Ginny sighed.

''No'' Harry sighed sounding annoyed.

* * *

"- COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS -"

"- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -" There was a lot of noise in the house. Ginny had somehow fallen down the stairs. Now molly was yelling at the twins at the Mrs. black portrait was yelling as well Harry was leaving today and he was yet to have a real conversation with him, Harry was however speaking to him at least. Harry was heading to school with a guard.

'WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!' Molly screamed. She turned to James, ''You and Tonks take Harry'' She said. James grabbed his want and stood up as Harry came downstairs. "Harry, you're to go with your Father and Tonks," shouted Mrs. Weasley over the repeated screeches of,

"MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" -

"Leave your trunk and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage… oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" James looked down at his best friend who was now in dog form he went over and stood by Harry. Oh honestly…" said Mrs. Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it!"

''Sirius,'' James said ''Maybe its best if you stay here.'' James said as the dog followed them out. Sirius ignored him, James sighed.

"Where's Tonks?" Harry said, looking round as they went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment they reached the pavement.

"She's waiting for us just up here," James said An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had tightly curled grey hair and wore a purple hat shaped like a pork pie.

'Wotcher, Harry,' she said, winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, James?" she added, checking her watch.

''Yes we better''. James looked at the woman she was rather pretty, but the only woman he was his wife.

''Everyone in the order had gotten used to James but there would be a meeting soon and for the first time James would have to put up with Severus Snape.

When they got to the platform James had hard time believing it was time to say goodbye already.

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. He reached Harry last and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "You too. Harry. Be careful."

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry twice. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"

For one brief moment, Sirius reared on to the dogs hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!" James couldn't help agreeing with Molly Sirius was going to make people wonder everyone was on edge these days. Harry shook James's hand ''I'll write you I promise''. he said. He started walking away.

''Be careful Harry!" James called as people stared at him, ''We don't want to loose you early!''

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside was so worried for his son what kind of trouble would the boy get in to this year?

''He'll be alright James'' Remus said ''He's got good friends around him.''

''I know'' James replied. ''I'll just miss him, we were finally getting to know each other''.


End file.
